Training days (Monster Girl Encyclopedia)
by Thekitsune95
Summary: (A MGE Dark Elf yuri fic that I been working on at another site.) A diary of a kidnapped girl AKA "How my Mistress kidnapped me to be her pet" This Fic contains BDSM elements which some readers may find strange or disturbing reader discretion is advised. "Updates when I have time." Sorry for a crappy summary.
1. Prologue

My name is Akane and I am 16 year old girl on her way to meet her best friend over at her house for the first time ever. Now you may be wondering why that is such a big deal or you might be surprised at the fact that I have never visited her house before especially since I have know her for over 2 years now well there is simple reason for that. I may have accidentally said my true feelings to her which are quite simply I love her. Now you may be wondering what so bad about that well that being said my best friend Sasha is actually a species of Mamono know as a dark elf and you see dark elves are sort of notorious for seeing humans as lower beings.

Now you may be wondering how we became friends in the first place well I live in the local forest with my family who work as farmers and on other end of the forest is Sasha's village full dark elfs along with their human slaves. My parents always said to me that if I deiced to go play in the forest I should always be mindful to any dark elves I came across and as along I showed them proper respect they would leave me alone. Well one day during one of my common walks through the forest I came across Sasha on her own also playing on her own with a some kind of whip if I remember right. Doing what I always do when I meet one of her kind I bowed respectably whilst giving her respectful greeting and then starting to proceed on my way what didn't go normally was when she demanded that I stayed with her to play some kind I game. I couldn't see the problem in not playing the game with her and as such we played around in the forest for the rest of the day. Before I made my way back to my house she demanded that I would meet her near the edge of the forest again the day after.

This was what could be considered how our friendship started and over time I started to see her as more than a friend but I thought she only saw me as another human and nothing more. I think we became so close in our friendship due to how our personality's are as I am quite meek and shy whilst she was quite outgoing and aggressive. She would commonly be the leader in our games whilst I just followed what she told me to do as our friendship grew I noticed the way she would address me change as originally she called just human and now she calls me "Her human" with her becoming more and more controlling in how I interact with her. Now that leads us to where I am now after I accidentally confessed to her about my true feelings for her all she did was tell me she was going home and that she would see me in same place and time as usual she didn't even acknowledge the question and left me to go home. Well after meeting her today and expecting an answer to my confession what I wasn't expecting her to do was tie me up and say "Your going to be my new pet." and now I am over her shoulder with a gag in my mouth with her taking me to her home.


	2. Day 1: Kidnapped

I was quite surprised to be honest when Sasha brought be through what I assumed to be her village's main square the houses if you could them that were could easily fit my family houses inside maybe 3 times over. My house was what you could consider quite a large homestead single story wide open rooms and quite small bedrooms but these houses ranged from having 2 floors to as much as 4.I had never seen elven buildings up-close as the whole village was surrounded by giant wooden walls which I assumed were there to guard against any intruders with the main entrance being large wooden doors which were opened by some form mechanism on the inside of the village. I'm not sure though due to how I am currently carried as after a while on being carried on her shoulders she deiced to bridal carry be the rest of the way much to my embarrassment. You may be wondering why I haven't attempted to escape from my bindings or talk to Sasha in attempts to understand what the hell is going on well let me tell you what happens during the first half of our trip.

"Mhmpppp! Mmmhmp hmpp hm mhmpp mh? (Sasha! Why am tied up?)" I attempted to ask my captor."Pet I am your Mistress so I expect you to address me as such. Seeing that you are obviously confused towards the situation I shall forgive this error for now. Now be quite until we get home." Any other attempts I made to ask questions were met with a sigh from Sasha and quick spank on my ass needless to say after the 4th time I quickly learned to be quiet. Now after about 10 minutes of being carried on her shoulders it became quite painful and as such I started to fidget in her grasp which elected another groan Sasha and her putting me in bridal carry to which started my embarrassment if anyone saw me. "Now pet don't be embarrassed after all it's only right for your owner want to carry her cute pet." Sasha quickly said to me whilst giving me one of the most beautiful smiles I have ever seen. Wait a smile? Since when did she ever smile at all ? Does this mean she actually see me as something more than friend? "Stop being shy pet! Were nearly there and I want everybody to know you belong to me." At this point all I remember was her leaning into my face then I think I passed out but i'm sure I heard Sasha giggle something.

The journey through the village was by far the most embarrassing thing I have ever had to do in my life so far it seemed that everybody eyes were on just me and Sasha. Around the village was Dark elves talking among each other with what seemed to be naked men on leashes or in what could be described as butler uniforms which who I could only assume to be their husbands. Whilst if I looked carefully enough I could see the occasional lesbian couple as there was a dark elf with her leash attached to a very happy looking maid. I think every single person in the village other than me knew what the hell was going on but I was broken out of my stupor when Sasha said "Pet look over there that going me our new home tonight but we can't go in just let I have to go show you to my parents." The house she point at earlier was a somewhat modest 2 story house with what seemed to basement based on the small windows near the floor of the house it was quite the nice house and I was quite surprised when she went to the house opposite it which was quite a bit larger with an extra story and what seemed to be a balcony on the top floor.

"Mother I'm back!" The larger house I assume where she must live was quite grand with the front door opening up to a large foyer with large grand staircase leading to the upper levels of the house. Coming down from the stairs was two women one a tall dark elf in what only described as a dark pin stripe dress who I guess was Sasha's mother the other to my surprise was a maid just a slightly smaller Sasha's mother but about a head taller than Sasha. The maid was in a typical blue maid uniform with a small black maid head dress on her head but what wasn't atypical was the small leather collar around here neck with o ring in the front along with what seemed to be small leather bracelets and on her wrists. "Ah Sasha your finally back and is that cute little thing in your arms is that pet you been on about for last 2 years? I think it would be best if you would introduce us over some tea." At this point the Sasha's mother quickly whispers into the maid's ear and then quickly kiss her on the lips. "Of course Mistress I shall bring the tea set in shortly" with that the maid quickly disappears down on of the many hallways of the ground floor to what I assume to be some kitchen of some kind. I was also quite certain from the quick glance that the maid was quite red in the face from something and as she went pass i'm quite sure I heard some kind of buzzing as well.

"Come along Sasha let's retire to dining room your mother won't be long with the tea and then you can introduce all properly." Wait mother? Isn't this dark elf here Sasha's mother? I mean there both women right how is that even possible I mean biologically speaking how? The hallways that I was still being carried through were some what empty with the occasional chair here and there along with the occasional picture of some landscape or portrait of some distant family member of Sasha's until we reached a large windowed door which lead into a small dining room with a some what large table with 2 chairs either side side. The room it self was quite bright with large windows on one side with a small glass doors which lead to what I assume was the back garden which from the angle I was looking I only saw some lawn and occasional flower bed here and there. Small dollys were set on the table with tea cups at each position next to where the chairs were, the odd thing about the table was if I looked carefully I could clearly sea small metal rings attached to different places on table such as one on each leg. The chairs now that had a closer look at were odd as well as one on each side was slightly taller than the other whilst the smaller one had the same metal rings as well.

After carefully being placed on the shorter chair on one of the sides and having my arms and legs quickly untied along with my gag removed by Sasha she quickly sat in taller chair beside me her hand in mine which again put another blush on face. "She sure is pure isn't she Sasha. I already starting to agree with you choice after all she's; cute, shy and definitely a bottom whilst madly in love with you. Hell if I didn't already have your mother I think I would of stole her for myself!" At this point Sasha had pulled my head onto her lap and started to stroke my hair like one would for cat. "Too bad shes my Pet Mom so i'm not letting you do anything lewd to her that's my role." At this point I heard what seemed to be one of the doors opening with some slight rattling from a tea set "Mistress here is the tea and ... AWWW their so cute." the maid from before has just apparently seen the position I am with Sasha. "Now now dear don't make the pair blush to much. Now Sasha I know you wan't to bond with your new pet some more but can you let her head go so we can we get to meet her please." Reluctantly stopped stroke my head with a "hmmf" I was really enjoying that as well. Wait I should not be enjoying something like that from the person who kidnapped me no less. "So dear what's your name? My name is Alice and this here is my lovely mistress Ava." The maid now known as Alice asked me. "My name is Akane and WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? Why was I kidnapped by Sasha? (Sasha quickly swats me on the ass) Ouch! Why does keep on spanking me?" At this point both Alice and Aya are clearly giggling to them self's whilst Aya quickly said "I'm going assume she didn't explain what is going. Well First Akane you weren't kidnapped after all you can't be kidnapped by your owner. Well the reason why your being spanked is that you haven't earned the right call Sasha by her first name I'm sure she would of told you what to call you." "Owned? I'm not owned by anyone. All I did was say I loved Sas- I mean Mistress (I really don't want to be spanked again)." At this point I heard Sasha say something along the lines of "good girl" "Then you must be happy right to be chosen as your Mistress personal pet after all it is akin to what you human would call marriage."

The rest of conversation was much more calm and collective as after the word marriage was said I think quickly turned off mentally as I was still trying comprehend what that meant in terms of our relationship I mean it was all going to quickly I mean I had heard that monsters do this on occasion but marriage already? I only declared my love yesterday and that was on accident. "This is all going too quickly I mean I only said I love her yesterday and now you want me get essentially married to her." At this point I had become more coherent with Aya giving me sly smile whilst Sasha had started to stroke my thigh ever so slightly. "But Akane dear you have known your Mistress for over 2 years now it was your Mistress who said she wanted to wait for you to admit your feelings before taking you to be your. I mean if it was up to me you would of been here and fully trained by now and most likely you would already pregnant with my first grandchild." Children? I mean again I want have a family and stuff with the person I love but really talking about it now? "Children I mean how is it even possible I assume Mistress doesn't have a boy part I mean how did you two even make her?" I have heard about these new kind of monsters who only target females but we still don't know how they reproduce, If they can? Both Alice and Aya looked at each other then Aya started to whisper something to her Wife/Pet "Do we tell her?" "I don't think it's a good idea Mistress it will scare her like it did me." "Good point Pet but she will have find out eventually." At this point Aya started to obviously try decide how to answer the question best based on the looks she was giving Alice and Sasha.

"Ermm... Oh look it's starting to get dark and you haven't even got the key to your new home yet." Aya then started to look around in her many pockets then giving smile whilst pulling out what seems to be large brass key. "All your stuff has been moved earlier today whilst your a couple of new things we got you made as present for you to bond with your new pet." Aya then gave the key to Mistress and then continued "Well don't let your parents ruin your bonding but know sex until your ceremony tomorrow." "Wait what ceremony? And Why does Mistress already have a house? What about my Mom and Dad?" Aya then again shakes her head "Weren't listening too us? The ceremony will be held tomorrow and will be your collaring ceremony and the house was started to be made when your Mistress deiced that she wanted you as pet. All young dark elfs get a house it's a rite of passage for them also your parents already know and will be at the ceremony as well." At this point Sasha had pulled me from my chair whilst Aya and Alice had started to lead us out of the house. As we left the house I could heard Alice say something "Mistress may I have my reward now? I need to cum so bad and this vibe is killing me." As both me and Sasha had reach the front our my so called "Home" the sun had just started to set into mid evening.


	3. Night 2: Rules

Homely was the first word that came to mind as Sasha opened the door to the house that according to Sasha and her family would be my new home for the rest of my life. Old oak wood stairs polished to new reflective glean with banisters along either side leading up to the upper levels of the house. Along the right hand side leads a small corridor with 2 doors one straight ahead and one going down the stairs to some basement level and to the right and left of of the foyer are another 2 rooms with whole place giving off a bright warm feeling to me."Come along pet and close that door your letting the warm out and I need to show you your new home." After quickly closing the door to avoid another "Punishment" from Sasha I was quickly lead by hand to first room of the house. "Welcome Pet to the living room I think you will find the room to your liking after all I designed it with you in mind."This room was quite cozy and was obviously made for couple with a large fireplace on wall with large windows on opposite wall which were currently covered by large thick crimson curtains. Surrounding the fireplace was a large love-seat and a small armchair with a smaller what seemed to be stool or footrest along with on top of a large fulfy rug. This room could be considered quite normal so far other than 2 strange things which I had just noticed one was a somewhat large basket with some soft blankets and pillows in which one keep a dog or cat in. The basket it self was also surrounded by smaller rings firmly attached to the floor and one in the wall with small chains hanging limply from. The other major thing which was strange was the large portrait paint frame with nothing in.

"Erm Mistress this room is quite cozy and all but what is that basket for and also the large painting?" "You mean your bed Pet? Well it's just small bed you will be using on occasion nothing more really I can't show you anything else without you having the correct equipment the painting well that is going be a surprise but trust me when I say you will love it" Wait equipment? What kind of equipment is needed for a bed and why is she going make me use a pet bed I'm a human being not a animal."Now Pet next up is the Kitchen." Entering the door on the other end of living room had revealed a medium size kitchen with a pantry at one end. This room was by far quite normal compared to the other rooms of dark elf I've seen so far with fully stocked shelf's of different size plates,bowls,Pet bowls with my name on. Wait Pet bowls you know what never mind it's the not the worst thing I've seen today. "As you see Pet the Kitchen is quite atypical with a stocked pantry of fresh ingredients ready for you to make splendid meals for us. Along with a small broom closet full of all the supplies you will need to keep the hose clean." She expect you to do all the cooking and chores in the house ? Goddamn it! I thought I was her pet and now i'm her maid ? I can't even cook. Last time I tried cooking I nearly set the house on fire and nearly killed Dad with the eggs."Erm Mistress I don't think it's a good idea for me to cook sorry." "What ever do you mean Pet?" "Well last time I tried to cook I nearly set my house on fire and gave food poisoning to my Dad." "Well don't worry Pet I don't expect you to cook anything above your skill level if not I will get mother to teach you during the day." "It was eggs." I could clearly see Sasha flinch at those last words. "Don't worry Pet I will help you tonight ... But I will send you to mothers to learn soon. Now on to the dining room don't worry about that door as it just takes you back to the front door."

The dining room was best described as a slightly smaller version of the one in Sasha's parents house with the same glass doors leading out to what seems to be the same kind of garden. "As you can see Pet the dining room is pretty much exactly the same as my mothers so there really nothing new here other than a few less windows." Leading me out side to small garden area of the house the with a small shed on one end of the garden. The flower bed was full of crimson roses surrounded by small white lily's on each side of the small garden path leading to the shed with a small sunlonguer on one side with a pond on the other. "I knew would like the flowers after all roses are your favorite right?" Wait how did she know I'm pretty sure I never mentioned that to her. "Mistress erm I never said anything about roses to you how did you know?" "Stupid Pet of course I know I am your owner and it is my job to know everything about. I know your sizes , birthday, what you like to eat and drink I know everything about you and I mean everything." So Sasha has been either stalking me so that may explain them moments when I thought I was being watched in my room. Sasha then quickly started pull along back inside to the main foyer then up onto the 2nd floor. The 2nd floor landing only contained 6 doors Sasha opened the first on which was right in front of the stairs to reveal a small toilet. Next door revealed a large bathroom with a large bath which easily fit 2 people in with small shelf s litter around the sides of the room. "Pet I'm gonna start running a bath because you stink off other people and I want my pet clean and ready for our big day!" With this Sasha quickly started to run the bath whilst also adding I what I assume to some form of bath salts to the water.

Opening another 2 doors Sasha showed me what seemed to be single bed guest rooms each contain a small desk and wardrobe with some shelfs here and there. I assume this will be our rooms I best check the bed she if it's comfy. I then proceeded to sit on the bed to find to my joy that it was by far one of the most comfy beds I have sat on to this day. "Mistress this bed is really comfy I think it's better than the bed at home." Sasha then gave me a confuse expression I was missing something? "Erm Pet this is your home and that isn't your bed." "Mistress what do you mean not my bed?" "Well Pet OUR room is upstairs these rooms will be for the kids" Ah that makes sense now. WAIT! Were going stay in the same room together and she wants children. "Now Pet it's time to show you our room!" Sasha then proceeded to pick me up again in bridal carry with a clearly devious grin on her face through the last door which lead to small set of stars which I assumed to leaded to the attic. It was obviously a large bedroom converted from a attic as I could clearly see the roof timbers which all seemed to have large metal rings and hooks each attached.

The most glaring thing I noticed was in one of the coroners in the room which was a large metal cage with a small padlock with metal chains attached to the base inside. Seeing what I was staring at Sasha went over to it sat down on top of it and looked at me. "Don't worry Pet as long as you behave you won't be sleeping in here and even if you do I will make sure the night will be a enjoyable experience for you." Sasha then pointed to a small door just to the left of the bed and told me to look inside and, I was quite taken aback to see what was inside. The room was a quite large walk in wardrobe with clothes already inside on a hanged on a railing with small draws underneath. "Pet as you can see your new attire is stored in here along with my clothes the left side is all your uniforms which and the right mine." Looking to side Sasha dedicated as mine I wouldn't call them normal clothes as some maid dress whilst others were made of some strange leather material which showed off more or less all of my private parts. Looking thorough the draws in wardrobe was quite worrying as the first draw contained stockings of different designs and colors which was quite normal with the draw underneath contained what I believed to be garter belts to go with the stockings. Opening the next draw I found bra's of different designs in my side on the left with what I assumed were Sasha bra's on the right. Now there were only 3 more draws to look at one small one underneath the bra draw and 2 long ones at the bottom of drawer opening what I assumed to be the panties draw now pretty warranted my worry. Again there were 2 clear set one for me and one set for Sasha. Sasha's set seemed to mostly normal as most were either just plain colors whilst others were quite sexy my set on other hand were definitely not normal most weren't what I would consider panties as they all seemed to not cover up my private parts at all as they either had long hole in them parts or just have zips there.

I dared not look at the last 2 draws and was about to turn away before I felt 2 long arms pull me into a hug from behind with Sasha whispering something in my ear. "Like what you found Pet? But the real fun stuff are in the bottom 2 draws so open them now!" Clearly hearing myself gulp and with small playful swat on back to push be forward I open the first drawers. This drawer was full of set's of what seemed to be animal costumes with different set of headbands with fake fluffy ears on top ranging from Cats and bunny to farm animals like cows and pigs. Each headband also was quite well designed as well as it seemed at the end of each side it would allow them to hook around the ears to allow the head band to stay mostly in place or could possible be locked in place not allowing them to be removed with being unlocked. Another part of each set was the tail which seemed to be connected to something like a plug of some sort with the last part of some set ending in comically over sided animal paws which could worn."See Pet I told you would find this stuff the best as their all made especially for you. Now I think you will look like a cute kitty tonight and I can then show you how they work I think you will love the tails." Sasha then bent down and picked up a set black and white cat ears and tail with some cat paws to go with them putting them on the bed. Whilst also pulling out a small wooden box from one of the small nightstands on the side and put that on top of the bed as well. "Now Pet open the last one." Doing what I was told to do trying not to worry about all the talk about tails and whats inside the box I opened the last draw.

Oh god they all look quite painful, this draw contained a wide variety of whips and canes of different sizes and some other painful looking devices. Sasha now back picks up what seems to be a small whips and starts to play with it in her hands whilst leading me back into the room. "Now Pet let me tell you what I expect from you if you don't understand just ask ok?" Nodding me head to signal my understanding Sasha then proceeded sit down on the bed in front of me. "Well lets begin shall we? Rule number 1: You may only wear what I allow you to if at all. So everyday pet I will lay out what I expect you to wear for that day ok? Someday's I may want you naked for the full day but we will come to that when the day comes. Understand pet? Now Strip!" Still comprehending the fact that Sasha expects me wear what she wants only I didn't hear the new command. "Did I stutter Pet? Strip! I wan't to see what I now own." With that I felt a short stinging pain on my right arm which I assumed to be the whip which Sasha was now holding fully out. "Pet that was a soft hit next time you won't be so lucky so strip." Not wanting to be the whip I fought through my embarrassment and took of my everything up to my bra and panties. "What cute panties Pet but I wan't to see all of them so take them off now." "But Mistress! Eeek!" Sasha masterfully manged to whip just the air in front of my leg and whilst looking like shes running out patience. Thinking it was best for my well being I took of my bra and panties and then tried to cover them up with my arms and hands. "Happy now Mistress?" "Don't take that tone with me Pet move your hands or I will strike you in a place where it hurts."Not want to know where she was on about I quickly moved my arms to the side of me showing full naked body to Sasha who was trying to hide a blush. "Thank you Pet now I can continue your really quite beautiful you know." Sasha is really cute when shes blushing ... no bad Akane don't fall for her trap you still hate her for kidnapping you.

"Now for Rule two: You shall follow all my orders without question or you will get punished." I started to fidget now as I was unsure about stuff which I wasn't comfortable with I think Sasha noticed as well as she stood up and pulled back into her lap so I was sitting on her with her holding me in an embrace. "Don't worry pet I wont ask you to do things you aren't ready for rule 3: Whilst in public you shall show me the utmost respect and you shall refer me to as Owner or Mistress. In private I shall allow some leniency such as Beloved or darling but only if you have earned the right to do so. Do you understand Pet?" "Yes Mistress." "Good now open your mouth and close your eyes." Doing so I felt Sasha tongue start to entwine with mine as her she started to play with pussy after a couple of seconds of this as I started to get aroused based on the feeling of damp coming from lower legs she quickly stopped. "You will be quite fun to train I know it. I shall allow you to ignore this next rule for tonight but from tomorrow I expect you to follow it okay pet? Now rule 4 you may only orgasm with my permission." Great now she want to control every aspect of my life every single rule is embarrassing as hell let she acts like it completely normal. Sasha then proceeded to also get naked as well acting quite literally like nothing was wrong making me even more embarrassed when she proceeded to carry me down the bedroom stars to the now full bath. "Mistress aren't you embarrassed to be naked like that?" "Why of course not why would I get embarrassed from my Pet seeing me naked? Same with you you shouldn't get embarrassed from being seen naked your a Pet so it should be natural for you."

Now this relaxing I can't help but let out slight sigh of enjoyment as the bath works on unknotting my tight muscles from all restriction from earlier. "Pet it's so nice enjoy a bath isn't it?" "Yes Mistress the smell is so nice as well." "The smell is from a special plant from the demon realm designed. Come here Pet let me wash your hair."Unsure if she wan't to molest me again or really does want to wash my hair I carefully move in front of Sasha to give her access to my hair. "Good Pet. Now stay still and I promise to give you a reward before we go sleep ok?" Sasha then started too wash my hair and god is she being so gentle with my hair I really could get used to this. After rinse my hair out Sasha them moved in front of me "Now Pet wash your Mistress hair." I suppose doing this wont hurt right I mean she was nice when she did I suppose I could return the favor. "Of course Mistress" Her hair is quite soft and it smells quite nice was the first thing I thought. "That is nice Pet keep it going." After around 5 minutes of washing each other Sasha got out and told me dry her off which I did careful until she told me to stop. "Good girl (Head patting commencing) now let go stairs to get a quick bite to eat then we can go upstairs and get you ready for sleep."

After A making a quick dinner with the help of Sasha, who really just told me what to do whilst checking I was doing it correctly and safely. Then eating the dinner in relative quit and comfort whilst giving nods in acceptableness about the taste. "Well Pet it taste quite nice I think with some tutoring you could easily cook the best meals I have ever tasted." "Thank you Mistress." "Now leave the dishes will sort them out tomorrow now lets get you ready shall we." Quickly getting me to stand up and leading me to our bedroom she gave me some strange commands. "First Pet I want you give lie down on the bed here with your arms in front of you." Doing what she asked me I noticed what she was pulling out the box , it was the same leather bracelets I saw Alice have on earlier. "Now Pet these are very special and I expect you to wear them at all times unless you are bathing okay. Now these cuffs are very special as they made from a certain leather which will seal it self around your wrists and ankles if I apply mana to it so don't be afraid okay." Before I had a chance to react Sasha masterfully got the set off cuffs around my wrists and ankles locking them around them. "Don't worry pet I will unlock for you so we can clean you so don't worry." Sasha going one the one of the corners of the bed and pulls out from underneath the mattress what seems to be a long but thin metal chain. "Now to make sure you can't escape *Click* Now pet you see these chains are made from a special metal which makes it very strong but very light and it's also been treated by an old dark elf technique which will allow it to connect your cuffs easily making it so only I will be able to release you okay?" With my ankle being chained to the bed it was very clear that she had been planning on making sure I won't be able to leave her without her permission. Each cuffed were lined with some form of soft cloth which made it so the leather wouldn't cause any discomfort to wearer over long period's of time whilst still giving the feeling of being there. "Yes Mistress there quite comfy." "Yes I don't want to put you into much discomfort this early in your training now I think it's time for me to make a kitty!" At this point Sasha went to one of the chests in the room and pulled 4 item's which she placed by the pet costume items. One was a small egg shaped item with weird runes on the other was a simple ball gag with a blindfold next to it the last item was a small vanity case. "Pet give me your head it won't take 2 seconds to put this on." Allowing her put the headband on she quickly locked it place she thought suitable based on small clicks I heard making sure my hair was not caught. Then quickly blindfolding me and gagging be all I could do was hear what Sasha was saying to as I head another click behind me as I felt my arms being pulled behind my back making so I could not remove the gag and blindfold. I was then gently put on my torso as she pulled my bottom half my body  
in the air. "Ah your so cute when your nice helpless aren't you kitty?" I was able to somehow barley make audible groan in response but then Sasha quickly spanked my ass to my confusion. "Stupid Kitty cat's don't make people noise they Meow right Kitty?" "Nya?" After my I meowed I was met with another good kitty with another hair stroking which was nice.

"This is going be weird at first but it you will have to bare with it okay kitty." With that I felt something cold and wet around my ass and then "Nyaaaaa! *pop*" I think that plug was for my ass and now all I can feel fullness there Sasha after hearing my cry made sure I had calmed down and got used to it before flipping me over so I my front was fully available to her. "Good Kitty you doing well it's nearly over ok this will be cold but bear with ok and don't move. I don't want cut you ok." Cut? COLD! She put something on my public hair I think she shaving me down their based on hair I can feel disappearing. "Good Kitty all nice and smooth! With your hair gone you look like a good slave. Now lucky for you I won't be making your body mine tonight but tomorrow you all mine so look forward to it because I am. But alas no sex tonight but that doesn't mean I won't be able to hear you moan tonight!" Moan what does me mean? "Eeek nya!" I think she just put something in my pussy as my I felt my hands being forced into small fists as each hand was placed in what I assumed to be the fake cat paws which were secure tightened making it so I couldn't use my hands at as they were released from behind my back. "Ah I nearly forgot Kitty! I forgot to turn on your toys! *Click*" Both the tail and now what I know to be a small vibrator had now starting vibrate quite intensely quickly turning all my meow noises into moans of intense pleasure. "Good to see my Kitty enjoying her reward so much. You know you look so cute like this but you know what will make you even cuter?" *Moan* "Your belly being full of my children. You will enjoy that won't you kitty? Being full of your Mistress babies. I think will start breeding you soon so just wait ok." After giving me kiss on my forehead and assume pulling the covers over us I felt her pull me into an embrace as my first orgasm hit me. "NYAAAA! *moan*" "Good night kitty. Try not to wet the bed to much." Being full of her children that doesn't sound so bad as I started to fall weakly into Sasha's breasts I was in for a long and pleasurable night.


End file.
